The Dragon the Man the Heart
by WhatMidnightDragon
Summary: Two years after Hiccup disappeared Berk has undergone some major changes, Hiccup is dealing with a new island in the archipelago settled by Japanese pilgrims. With Hiccup in their service they have quickly found peace in the rejoin. Hiccup is given a gift, one that will last forever, and with it he hopes to bring order to the chaos of the islands; for a new master has arrived.
1. Chapter 1

**The Man the Dragon the Heart**

Nothing will ever compare to the feelings that welled up inside Hiccup when his father had said to his face, "You're not a viking, you're not my son."  
Everything from that point forward was changed, even though he and Toothless destroyed the Red Death he had no desire to return to his village.

Every breath following that was a step to be more than his father, more than his village. He had traveled the world, watched empires rise and fall with the tides of the world. And yet in the shadows he stayed.

 _And yet,_ Hiccup thought privately to himself, meditating on the porch of a Japanese house, his swords in front of him. _I still fear my father; the more I change the more I stay the same._

He let thoughts envelop him, breathing softly, rocks floating gently around him as he slipped deeper into the trance, it filled his senses. With a soft breath his mind fell to his old village, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and the rest of the group taunting him.

His anger bubbled up inside him but he quickly quelled the fire. Instead drawing his thoughts away and into himself again, allowing the world around him to vanish.

He was jolted to awareness by Toothless nudging him.

"Hey bud, what is it?" He said standing up, his metal leg creaking against the ground.

Toothless roared playfully and dashed away towards the nearby hot spring. He dove into the water, careful as to not damage the metal fin Hiccup had designed for him that allowed for him to fly alone without the boy. And yet the two stayed together.  
Hiccup climbed into the water after removing his metal leg when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the water by none other than Hyata.

"Brother! Good to see that becoming one with the way of the warrior hasn't changed your lack of observation." Hyata grinned, pinning Hiccup to the wall of the spring.

"Hey!" Hiccup brought his palm to the other boy's chest and slammed it into him, too quick for Hyata to react. Toothless warbled playfully with Hyata's Solar Wing; the two too busy playing to realize that their friends were playing as well.

Hyata grunted from the pain but recovered quickly, splashing water at Hiccup. The two splashed water at each other for a time. They laughed as they attacked each other, remembering the training that they had to do once when they were underwater to strengthen their bodies.  
A loud ring of a gong made both of them almost jump with haste, climbing out of the water and grabbing their gear that had been laying on the side. Suyan knelt down as did Toothless and the boys jumped on, the two dragons flying up to the peak of the nearby mountain. The boys climbed off the dragons, thanked them and then quickly headed inside the home where the Shogun waited patiently.

Everything in the shogun's house had been arranged to give perfect symmetry, one side light, the other side dark. Hiccup when he had first arrived had crashed here, Toothless being the only of the two that was conscious, he had patiently waited until his master was healed, from there Hiccup had learned the Japanese language and shown the people how to make it so that the dragons did not fear them and so that they were tame, earning Hiccup the nickname 'dragon child.'  
Hiccup fondly remembered when Hyata's father had advocated for him and offered to be his father while he stayed in this model of japan. In that moment he knew he wanted to be part of this society. Part of a family that he never had.

The two boys knelt down in front of the Shogun. "Rise, Hiccup and Hyata, brothers, and royal guards. You are the most perfect examples of warriors that I have raised. I am most fortunate to have you as warriors." He stood.

"With that out of the way, I have your new assignment Hiccup…"

At that moment a great distance away from that island there was another island, very similar in shape, a lone figure on the shore looked out at the sun set.  
Her long golden hair and updated dress style and fur coat was stretched around her. Her dress still studded with her original dress. She was the young woman who told the village that Hiccup was still alive despite the fact that he hadn't appeared after the many years of his disappearance. The following day was to commemorate Hiccup for his bravery and the signing of the peace treaty between dragons and the islands.  
She sighed, "Hiccup, I don't know where you are, or if you can hear me, but I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for us, please come back…"

* * *

 ** _New HTTYD story!_**  
 ** _Wow feels rusty writing fanfiction again._**

 ** _Hopefully the way I write now is not throwing all of you off!_**

 ** _Reviews are always appreciated, but not necessary. However they do tend to make me pick up the pace!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before I get started I wanted to thank the Guest and Viper4K (Hope you don't mind being mentioned) for the reviews! They were both super nice!**_

 ** _Anyway on with the story!_**

 _ **Oh and Viper, your gona see very soon...**_

* * *

 **The strength in a Man**

Hiccup was shocked to learn that there was going to be an assassination at the Dragon Festival on Berk. He tried to convince himself that none would recognize him under his helmet. Old fear driving up inside him.

He and Hayata walked back to the edge of the cliff on the mountain, from there the wind buffeted their cloaks under their armour. Hiccup took one look at Hyata's eyes under the helmet and they knew what the other was thinking. Hiccup made a warbling noise and he saw Toothless and Suyan poke their heads out of the cave that most of the dragons lived in on the island.

Hiccup took a running step with his brother and they dove off the edge, synchronizing as their dragons caught them, and they whipped out over the ocean, a wake forming from the speed at which the two dragons were flying.

Stoic was putting on his 'formal attire' which honestly hadn't changed a bit since Hiccup had disappeared, he still wondered if his son would ever forgive him when he saw him in valhalla. The last few years had been an emotional rollercoaster. Snotlout set to take his spot when he- Stoic- died.

The night mares had been so terrible, his own voice rattled around inside his head, four words brought his son's world down. He could still see the defeat in his son's eyes, the betrayal. He woke up sometimes at night, crying out to the heavens for forgiveness, begging for this pain and weight to be lifted, but the heavens bore him no response. For a time the sky cried with him, but then the air became harsh and cold as the winter freeze came in and gave him no response.

He was the one at fault. He had cast out his own son, and now would never get the chance in the temporal realm to explain himself to his son or beg for that forgiveness. The emotions were sealed behind a stone face, he went to Gober, his friend, for advice and counseling. Often he felt better, and other times not.

He sighed, moving past memories of his son's face, old thoughts that had begun to fade. He tried to keep them but the more that he grabbed them the faster they dulled.

Outside the world moved on, better since Hiccup left it, dragons mixing freely with the Vikings from all over the archipelago. Aside from the crowd a girl in a fur cloak leaned against an oak beamed house. She held an unmistakeable beauty, but at the same time arrogance that made her heart impossible to win.  
She seemed to be the only one of the whole village who believed that Hiccup was still out there, even though five years had passed. Astrid felt hopelessly alone in that regard, but she was strong and stubborn and would not give anyone any leadway when the topic switched to Hiccup.

The chiefs continued arriving, often with a small band of warriors. The Berserkers didn't show their faces though, which worried Stoic way too much.

Eventually there was the sound of far off bells ringing, and the village began to trudge back towards the great hall, the new arrivals too. In the distance a horn blew and Stoic stepped up onto the stage.

Not far away Hiccup was on the island, he snuck through the underbrush towards the alcove where Toothless had been trapped, but when he arrived he found the whole area filled with Vikings, training dragons. No shock to him of course as he had seen the changes that had been underway over the past few years. He simply crept back into the thick greens, he sighed angrily as he and Hyata could have found a better way to do this together, halfway through the journey Hyata had departed to help a small vessel repair its sails that had been shredded in an attack by Berserkers, promising to continue with Hiccup later.

Hiccup unrolled the wrap that held his swords and he fastened them to his side, he murmured a quick blessing on the blades and then continued, heading to a small hot spring on the far side of the island, thankfully none was there. He set up his camp there and he and Toothless waited, enjoying themselves, playing together until the sky turned to a black. He stood, Toothless following, Hiccup climbing up onto his back the pair took to the midnight air, the inky darkness disguising the two. Eventually the two hid in the darkness of a large statue, not clearly able to see the face of the massive stone in the side of the mountain. Hiccup gave Toothless a grateful pet and smile.

"I'll call for you if I need help bud." To which Toothless licked him appreciatively.

With that final goodbye he began sliding down a smooth cliff face, at the end vaulting off it, tucking into a roll, winding up unharmed, memories of broken legs the first time he had done such a stunt pained his memory as he headed into the village in the cover of shadows, people dancing in the streets. From there he set up a vigil, climbing onto a roof. Fireworks and air parades took place, the dragons blowing hot streamers of fire into the night sky that glittered before fizzling out. His eyes hardened when he saw Stoic, climbing onto the stage.

Stoic's eyes scanned the crowd, seeming to take everyone into him and his authoritative figure. He cleared his throat, "Welcome! Vikings, and dragons!" Appreciative roars and cheers greeted this with a round of 'here here!' taking almost a full minute before Stoic could be heard, "We celebrate the official Viking and Dragon peace treaty today, let those who gave their lives on both sides before that be remembered by the dawn of a new day for both of our kind!"

The processions continued, unknown to everyone else several ships had landed, bringing a vikings ashore.

Hiccup was the first to spot them from his vantage point. Almost a full minute later someone in the crowd screamed, 'invaders!' The explosion of orders and tramping feet broke up the whole crowd. They dispersed only to reappear in armour forming lines and rows. Hiccup watched, racing towards the frontlines of the battle that was stretching between the houses, across the whole village. He watched as the normal viking was outmatched, several of them falling.

Screams of people filled the night air and Hiccup warbled loudly. Sure that Toothless would be there momentarily.

He dropped down on a group of five invaders, purple tunics on all of them. "HA!" He shouted, drawing his short blade, engaging several opponents simultaneously.

He spun over one of the axes, breaking the man's neck with a side kick, drawing his small blade to cut the others apart, one was down within moments, clutching his own sword that protruded from his neck. The other three were knocked unconscious by punches.

The battle lasted less than a minute but five invaders were down already. The group behind the strange black armoured figure in awe, Hiccup turned to face them, his green eyes boring into them with an intense gaze. He disappeared a moment later, moving swiftly through the crowd, destroying the invaders as he met them. Vikings had noticed Hiccup now, moving out of the way as he defeated invader after invader, every movement seeming fluid, eventually a large group formed in front of him to stop his advance, he smiled at them, one loaded a crossbow from a nearby roof and pointed it at him. "DON'T MOVE OR I WILL KILL-" He screamed from adrenaline fueled terror, carried away by a streak of darkness, not even having a chance to properly finish his thought.

Stoic watched the warrior, grappling with an opponent of his own before laying the man down with a blow to the head. Watching the armoured figure moving through the crowd, destroying his enemies, anyone standing near him that he decided was unworthy of life was killed or left for dead by a blow to quick to follow. Ones who tried to kill him from above were carried away in a scream of terror by a shadow too quick to follow.

After some time had passed he stood alone, and surrounded. Twelve men behind him dead or dying. He had killed the twelve effortlessly. A mighty invasion force halved in minutes. But now there were twelve around him. The men seemed determined, "Stand down demon."

The villagers nodded in agreement, for his speed and weapons were not human. Hiccup was still calm, meditating, he sat down onto the ground, seeming to step down. The villages behind who were still in awe gasped as the seemingly unstoppable force dropped and submitted.

The men attacked, shooting crossbow bolts and throwing axes at him. There was a gasp from the crowd as they saw the man, still calmly in the middle. The weapons that he had been attacked with were broken, lying in a circle around him. A remaining arrow was shot at him, it made a hollow 'thonk' an inch or two away from the creatures armour, stopped by an invisible force. Not even touching him.

The armored figure rose again and a large majority of the men charged towards it. In a flash the figure's hand was on his larger sword's hilt and there was a swishing noise. The village was perplexed, did anything happen? Then the men collapsed, blood pouring out of slashes in their necks.

Hiccup stalked towards his last opponent, he pointed a finger at him, the man was crawling away from him, he said something short and sharp and there was the sound of a whistling arrow and the invisible projectile struck down his target.

And with that the man ceased to breathe.

He stood, his deed done. He turned back to the group, Stoic at the head of it, his eyes wide, as he saw the green pits inside the helmet. He inwardly gasped.

"Hiccup." He breathed.

His son gave him no indication of hearing, instead he saddled the darkness in front of him that bore toxic green eyes similar to his own and vanished.

Astrid had seen it too, and for the first time in a long time the two of them met eyes, their inner conflicts focused on one goal, find Hiccup, and convince him to come back.

* * *

 _ **Sorry if I disappointed with quality, I think I did quite well but I never really know so feel free to give your support, suggestions, criticisms, and otherwise in reviews. Again they really help to push me along!**_

 _ **In other notes, you can expect a new chapter every two or three days. All depends on how motivated I feel to write.**_

 _ **Thank you everyone!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate's Will**

Astrid spent the following day rubbing it in everyone's face that she had been right, going as far as to tell Stoic that he had been wrong about Hiccup being dead. The effect was immediate.

"ASTRID...I...sorry. I didn't really have a choice, he was missing and everyone saw him _die,_ falling into the cloud of fire." Stoic sighed, his depression returning, now he knew that his son was alive, but he had no idea where he was.  
The auxiliary riders and their dragons had been racing and were first to go after Hiccup after learning that they had missed the raid, they searched through the night only to find that there was no sign of Hiccup anywhere. He seemingly had vanished.

Astrid sat down next to him, "Sorry chief, I didn't mean to say that aloud."

"It's alright, just find him. Please."

Several islands away Hiccup was enjoying basking in the sun, his whole body shimmering with power as he rested, rejuvenating his own energies that he had exhausted in the wind that whipped over the island through the spines, Toothless was cleaning himself, licking his body down like a cat.  
Hiccup warbled and Toothless bounded over to him, nuzzling up against his face.

"Hey bud, want to go look for my brother?" He said, playfully bumping the black dragon's nose. Toothless sniffed indignantly and then stared at him. Hiccup sighed.  
"Yea, you're right, he's probably just back at the main island."

Hiccup traced circles in the dirt, as he did this Toothless mimicked him and the two let the hours slip away like water through a sieve. Eventually the evening arrived and the two went into a sea cave, Hiccup wrote a short note detailing the events of the previous night, then folded the enchanted paper into a dragon and let it go. The small creature bobbled around and Toothless sniffed it and hissed.

"Oh come on bud. It's just a simple enchantment." The little creature wobbled and then fell, unfolding into a flat sheet of paper again.

Hiccup sighed and tried again, failing a second time too, he felt a bit of frustration, but even more so, an overwhelming desire to succeed. He tried again and again well into the night. Eventually Toothless became bored of watching his friend try and brushed the paper with his nose, his back lighting up like a candle, casting a warm blue glow. The note lifted and began folding itself, turning into a beautifully crafted night fury which immediately flew out of the cave.

Hiccup turned around and hugged Toothless, "You never cease to amaze me bud."

Toothless licked Hiccup's hair and the two rested, enjoying eachothers company with the cool light of the moon peeking in on them.

On the same windy island the gang had gone to sleep. Astrid was drawing in the sand, sad, desperately searching for any signs of Hiccup all day had worn her out. Everyone else was asleep, the dragons were resting as well, Stormfly just like her own rider could not sleep and instead was sniffing around, Astrid called her over and the two spent the night watching the silent cloud of Valhalla, beyond the reach of them all, glimmering among the stars. The reflections of the night glowing. In fact they were glowing so brightly that she almost missed another star fly out of a cave that was nearby, Stormfly squawked warningly as a little paper night fury flew through the air, away from them into the distance. Astrid followed the line of the paper dragon and then, by chance, Hiccup sniffled, his armor clinking together and she lept to her feet. Carefully waking each of the riders and their dragons up.

 _Ready or not Hiccup,_ She thought privately, _Here we come._

* * *

 **Aggg! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to write, I just got a new keyboard so I'm having some growing pains. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter! So glad that you guys enjoyed it! (Sorry that I forgot who reviewed my story this time...)**

 **Anyway, have a good night/day and may the winds always be at your back!**


End file.
